Funds are requested for partial support for the 1992 Gordon Research Conference on 'Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways' to be held June 29, 1992-July 3, 1992 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will feature a variety of sessions including: mechanistic studies on selected enzymes, structure and dynamics of proteins, coenzymes and prosthetic groups, regulation of metabolic pathways, and novel catalytic reactions. A partial list of speakers includes: Duilio Arigoni ( Swiss Federal Institute (ETH)), Claire Kennedy (Medical College of Wisconsin), Gunter Schneider (Swedish University of Agricultural Sciences), Ronald Kluger (University of Toronto), Adelbert Bacher (Technical University of Munich), John Frost (Purdue University), David Cane (Brown University), Gary W. Ashley (Northwestern University), George Reed (University of Wisconsin), Bill Orme-Johnson (MIT), George Kenyon (UC-San Francisco), Nikolaus Amrhein (Swiss Federal Institute (ETH)), Carol Fierke (Duke University), Ken Merz (Pennsylvania State University), and Jake Schaeffer (Washington University), Joanne Stubbe (MIT).